


Glassy Sky

by eccentrick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Euthanasia, I thought i ruined a friendship with this, It probably has inconsistencies, Please proceed wih caution, Suicide Trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining the day his execution was decided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glassy Sky

It's raining the day his execution is set, as if the sky itself is weeping for him. It brings some comfort, even helps him pretend that maybe Eren is pouring down his forgiveness, soaking Levi to the bones with it. It may make him cold and his knee ache, but none of that would matter in a day's time. 

They cuff his wrists tightly, wretching his shoulders out of place with blatant disregard for his comfort, which made sense when you looked at his crime. Levi didn't see it as treason against humanity, most of the now disbanded Survey Corps didn't either. But that didn't matter, not to the bloodthirsty Military Police or anyone in cahoots with them. 

They all but pushed him down the stone stairs, and into the single cell that would be in maximum security lest he try to escape. He wouldn't. He didn't have any desire to run anymore, to hide and be hunted down like some common criminal. The paranoia has leaked into everyone of his pores. 

And he was angry, so angry, at everything, the world as whole. Especially Eren, how just thinking of his name brought him rage, masking the deep anguish that was just as a part of him as was the boy's hope, that the entire human race shit on. No, he wasn't really angry at Eren, Levi was furious with himself that he had had been forced to do what he did. 

It wasn't any of the Corps fault. Really, the Survey Corps should been parading the streets as heros right about now, Eren at the very head of the march. They had beat the titans, saved humanity as a whole, and do you think any of them were grateful? Not one fucking bit. There had been many casualties, as given in any war, even more at this caliber. But the civilians had cried for every titan to be destroyed, whether there was any possibly for a human to be in there. Historia had her hands tied as Queen, for she must keep the approval of the people, so she could do little to help or stop what they had planned for Eren. 

Such horrible plans.

Levi can remember how white Eren's face became when he was told of the news from one of their many informants. They had planned to "execute" Eren in front of a grand crowd. But he wouldn't really get such a painless end, not really, for he would be pulled from the stage alive to only be experimented on for scientists still had no idea how he became a titan. They had a cruel curiosity, all of them, and all but Hanji, in their earnest refusal to hurt Eren like that for an answer they no longer needed. Hanji cared for Eren too much.

So Levi did what he needed. When he had showed himself at Eren's chamber ("chamber" being his prison) Eren was already waiting for him with a smile. 

"I'm guessing this isn't our usual rendezvous, captain?" 

Levi's grim face answered for him. 

"Do Mikasa and Armin know?" Eren, ever worried for his dear friends.

Levi shook his head, too afraid his voice would waver should he try to speak aloud. He couldn't allow himself to be the weak one in this. Eren deserved much better.

"Levi," Eren said, atmosphere intimate, both of them knowing this is the last time they will probably see each other alive. "We both know what will happen to me."

"Yes," Levi responded curtly.

"And we both know I'd rather die by your hands."

Eren took a deep breath, "I want to be selfish for the last time in asking you to do it for me," his voice quivered, wavering, eyes round and wet from unborn tears, "I can't bring myself to do it, to leave everyone," he gulped, "So I making you shoulder another burden." 

"It was my idea, Eren, I offered to help you," the word "help" felt wrong in this situation, "Quit blaming everything on yourself for once."

Eren gave an dry smile, "I learned from the best, captain."

"That's the cheeky brat I know," Levi tried to smile, tried to be of some comfort to Eren, but he knew it came out more of a grimace of pain. "Have you said all the goodbyes you need to?"

The teenager avoided his eyes. "I'm too much of a coward to say goodbye to their faces, especially Mikasa, but I've written them letters, they're in my drawer. The only person I'll say goodbye to face to face is you, Captain Levi."

"Goodbye," Eren had whispered right before Levi set him free.

Levi was almost sure that he now had the same desperate look on his face as Eren, for he knew his life was down to minutes, seconds, breaths. 

They came to get him sometime in the morning, he guessed, because it's not like he could see much light down in the basement of the courtroom. Now he knew how Eren had felt, sitting here, knowing his life was probably coming to an end, not being able to do anything about it. 

The guard manhandled him even worse this time, pushing him up the stairs more than once. He hated how dirty he felt when he was presented in front of the whole court, automatically guilty for his crimes. 

The judge looked at him like he was a piece of garbage, "Have any last words Ackerman?"

Levi grinned bitterly, "No sir, nothing."

The man of "justice" smashed his gavel, sealing Levi's fate.

"Levi Ackerman will be executed by hanging for assisting Eren Jeager's suicide."

When they escorted him out and to the gallow, he spied many of his old comrades, all with horrified looks on their faces. Erwin looked grim but as dignified as always, Hanji was seething with blinding rage much like Mikasa beside them; Mikasa had thanked him for sparing her brother, with tears running down her face, blades shiny in her hands, ready to slice flesh of those who condemned her loved one. Armin was inconsolable to her left, Jean barely holding him up.

The steps to his noose was uneven, Levi observed, and he almost thought how he could maybe break it and use the end with nails as a weapon, but knew he would just be shot on the spot. Besides, he was tired. He was old, and he hoped he would see Isabel, Farlan, his old squad, all his felled friends, and Eren, if his soul went anywhere, if there was an afterlife. He never believed it before,but he found solace in it in his last moments. 

As the noose was fitted to his neck, Levi looked up at the sky, swollen with rain, and whispered up so that maybe Eren and all those past could hear him, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jazz @jazzstardust, for being my beta and for not kicking my ass for writing this I'm sorry lol. If anybody wants to check out our tumblr, where we also post stuff, our url is eccentrick-stardust.


End file.
